The One Who I Look Up To
by YuriChan220
Summary: Mirai admires Haruka as a lover. What if the mad scientist feels the same way?
1. Her Scent

**The One Who I Look Up To**

 **Pairing: Haruka x Mirai**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Nobody really does this at all. So I thought I might step up and do it myself. Ehehe! Yes, I know most people ship Haruka x Hibari, but come on! No one really thinks about the relationship of those two? Maybe? I dunno. XD**

 **A-anyways, I just wanted to do this with those two since no one's gonna go for it. Enjoy~!**

Training is done. Doing the chores is finished. The hideout is almost completely silent. Mirai does the last finishing touches on the laundry when she picks up one of Haruka's clothing…her underwear. Strange, yes, but she's done the laundry many times before so it's not that unusual. Is it? Why is she blushing when she's touching her upperclassman's underwear? Instead of putting it away, she clutches it towards her flat chest, closing her eyes. This is troublesome. Ever since she transferred to Hebijo and then became a renegade later on after the fall of Hebijo, she always looked up to Haruka like a big sister. Or possibly even more than that. Just a few days ago, she found herself blushing every time she's around the mad scientist. Haruka asked her why is she so red all the time and Mirai just answered that she's embarrassed about being around a perv like Haruka. She mentally hit herself since that was a stupid answer. Clearly, deep down inside, she's in love with Haruka…the one she looks up to the most…probably more than the rest of the Crimson Squad.

Her heart beats a million miles an hour just clutching Haruka's underwear and sniffing it a little. Yep. It's definitely Haruka's scent. There's no mistaking it since she wears this pink underwear a lot.

"Haruka-samaaaa…" she breathes softly onto the underwear. It's confirmed. Mirai is definitely in love with the mad scientist. But…why can't she say that in front of…

"Mirai-chan?" Haruka suddenly appears behind her about 10 feet away from her. "Are you done with the laundry?"

Speak of the devil. "Eep! H-Haruka-sama!" Mirai quickly puts the underwear in the pile and turns toward her upperclassman. "Wh-what are you doing here? I mean, I was just about finished doing the laundry and…"

"Then why were you standing there with my underwear, hmmm~?" the honey blonde smirks.

"H-how long were you watching?" Mirai's voice goes a little softer.

"Oh, I was secretly hiding. I arrived about 10 minutes ago just to check up on you, but I found you sniffing my undies~" Haruka giggles. "Oh, Mirai-chan's a hentai, aren't you~?"

"EH!?" Mirai jumps back in shock. "Th-th-there's no way I'm a pervert more than you, Haruka-sama!"

"This again~?" Haruka plays with her curls a bit. "Last time I didn't do anything perverted."

"Well you still are!" Mirai shouts. "J-Just go away so I can finish!"

"Alright. But I'm not leaving until you give me an answer," Haruka says as she steps towards the now frightened Mirai. "Or do I have to force it out of you~?"

Mirai's back is against the table where the area is not covered in clothing. In fact, Haruka towers her so closely that the petite girl begins to lean back until her back is on the table with her legs slightly dangling.

"H-Haruka…sama…." Mirai's face is completely red now from how close Haruka is.

"Aren't you going to tell me~?" The honey blonde traces a finger on Mirai's bare thigh and down towards her white thigh high sock. "How did it smell? Did you get it clean enough? Or…" She traces her finger back up and leans in closer to whisper in the petite girl's ear. "Was my scent still there~?"

"Eep!" Mirai squeaks as she tries to push her upperclassman off, but Haruka is too strong. Plus, her large breasts is against the petite girl's itty bitty ones. "T-too close! Too close!"

Haruka nibbles at her earlobe and then licks the side of her neck. "Ohhhhh, I'm so sorry. But that's not the answer I'm looking for~"

"Stop it, Haruka-samaaaa!" Mirai tries and tries to resist, but nothing works. She is actually finding herself NOT fighting it. Is she really enjoying what Haruka is dong to her?

"Tell me and I'll stop~" Haruka playfully pokes her small breast and then returns to tracing her fingers on Mirai's bare thigh.

"O-okay…I'll tell! I'll tell!" the petite girl squeezes her eyes shut, hoping that Haruka doesn't go any further. "It's…it's your scent, yes! I can't…I can't help but sniff your scent. It smelled…so nice!"

Haruka smiles and does as she promises. She pulls away and licks her lips in satisfaction while watching a panting Mirai on the table.

"You actually think I smell nice~?" the honey blonde asks.

"Y-yes…you really do…" Mirai says quietly.

Haruka gently puts her hands on her kouhai's shoulders with a small, sweet smile. "Thank you, Mirai-chan. That is very sweet of you to say that." She then leans in and kisses her on the forehead. "Come on. Let's join the others." She holds out her hand, which Mirai gently grips and starts walking.

However, while doing that, the petite girl raises her hand to put it on her chest. She can feel her heart beating really fast, almost as if it's about to burst out of her chest. Holding Haruka's hand like this makes her blush the same as she always does whenever she's around her. The one main question that always plays in her head: Would Haruka return her feelings if she ever confesses to her? For her, Haruka just likes to play around with other girls just to fulfill her desires. That is not love. It's just messing with other people, being all pervy and stuff. Or maybe Mirai is just overthinking things just because her upperclassman just does what she does best?

"Mirai-chan?" Haruka turns her head to see the petite girl lost in thought. "Is something the matter?"

Mirai shakes her head with a reassuring smile. "No, it's nothing, Haruka-sama."

"Mmm…well okay. Let's go then."

As the two move on, Mirai slightly turns her head away, blushing again. _If only you REALLY love me the same way I do for you…Haruka-sama…._ Mirai thinks.

 **A/N: Not much…probably not much for the other ones as well, but this is not M-Rated. Though it's tempting to do so. XD Hahaha~! A-anyways, again, this is a pairing no one really goes for honestly. So, here it is everyone. Long and detailed reviews as always is very much appreciated.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	2. Kabedon

**Chapter 2**

 **Kabedon**

The Crimson Squad is out and about through town, exploring. Actually, there is a new restaurant that opened just recently and they are trying to find the exact place with Homura checking the map.

"Hmmmm….that place is here somewhere…" The tanned girl mutters. She looks back and forth until her eyes widen, gasping happily. "There it is! The new steakhouse! Which means lots of meat to dig into~! Hooray!"

Yomi nods. "Ohhh, I always wanted to try out a new restaurant for a change~"

"Good thing we saved up enough money to do so," Hikage says.

"Well, what are we waiting for~?" Haruka says. "Let's go inside right now~"

With that, the team enters and there are a crowd of people inside already, waiting in many tables. Lucky for them, they were just in time to be seated in a large rectangular table just for the five of them. Homura actually reserved it. When everyone takes their seats, they read their menus to see what they can order. It only takes about 10 minutes before everyone put down their menus. Meat is the main part, which Homura loves so much, but others included vegetables, mashed potatoes and some drinks. The waitress took everyone's order and their menus and now the Crimson Squad is just sitting and waiting. Their drinks are served not long after they ordered the food.

Haruka turns toward the petite girl, who is sitting next to her. "You okay, Mirai-chan?"

"Oh, yes! I'm fine!" Mirai replies quickly, sitting up.

"Why are you all spaced out like that?"

"N-none of your concern!"

"Awwww, come on~!"

"I said it's none of your concern!"

"Okay~" Haruka playfully shrugs and turns back to her team to talk with them.

Something doesn't feel right here. Haruka wouldn't give up THAT easily just from a conversation like this. Is she up to something again? Now she's afraid that the honey blonde might pull her aside and whip out some kind of potion that will MAKE her tell the truth and even worse…be all masochistic. That is something that she doesn't want, but she still cannot get herself to tell her upperclassman truthfully about what's really on her mind.

Then, as if time passed by quickly, the food is served and everyone starts to dig in. Of course, Yomi whips out her bag of bean sprouts to sprinkle onto her meal to enjoy it more. Homura rolls her eyes while shaking her head in dismay and continues to enjoy her steak. Haruka turns toward Mirai, who is eating some sushi and vegetables. Then, the honey blonde glances at her steak and then back at the petite girl. Clearing her throat, she cuts a piece and then holds it up towards her.

"Here, Mirai-chan~" Haruka says. "Say, 'Ahh~'"

Mirai stops and stares at the piece of meat being offered to her. "What's this, Haruka-sama?"

"Isn't it obvious, dear~? I'm sharing my food with you!"

Mirai blushes hard, her eyes going back and forth to see if anyone else is seeing. Thankfully, they don't, so she opens her mouth and Haruka happily feeds it to her.

"Mm…mmmm~!" Mirai hums at the taste.

"Like it~?" Haruka says. "This steak's seasoning is super tasty~!"

"Oh, my gosh! You're right! I can really taste the seasoning!"

"Would you like another piece?"

"Yes, please~!"

Homura glances over at the two, who are having fun with each other. She just smiles while closing her eyes, glad that they are getting along very well. She continues to eat her meat and vegetables. Then, soon after, all plates are empty, their bellies full and Homura whips out her money to pay the waitress their food. Mirai sighs happily, having enjoyed the food she ate, but plus that…ate some of Haruka's food as well. It was fun, yes, but she is also starting to realize another thing: Is Haruka trying to give her indirect kisses? The thought of it makes her red in the face once again and put her hands on her cheeks just to feel the extreme warmth.

"Eh?" Haruka takes notice and tilts her head in concern. "What's wrong, Mirai-chan? You're all red again for some reason."

"W-well, ummm…" What can she say, really? She was having fun with Haruka one moment and the next, the thought of indirect kisses just froze her like ice. She just stands up from her chair and runs off.

"Ah…Mirai-chan!" Haruka reaches out a hand, but the petite girl is already off towards the restroom. Lowing her hand, the honey blonde frowns and stands up from her chair as well. "Excuse me, everyone." She tells her teammates and makes her way towards the restroom.

 ****Meanwhile****

Mirai washes her face about three times and dries herself while looking in the mirror. Her face is faintly red, but not like before.

"What's wrong with me…?" she says to herself. "Haruka-sama's just being nice. I mean…the way she shared her food was just…wonderful. And…I don't know how else to explain it." She raises her hand to touch her lips. "It truly feels like…an indirect kiss."

"What about indirect kisses?" Haruka's voice startles Mirai.

"H-Haruka-sama!" Mirai squeaks. "Stop popping up out of nowhere!"

"I only came in because I'm curious about you," Haruka says as she closes the door and secretly locks it from behind her, the click just soft enough for Mirai not to hear it. "Listen…you were staring into space before and after dinner. And you were red in the face most of the time. I need to know, Mirai-chan."

Haruka's expression is serious, and that is something to not walk her way out of. Mirai fiddles with her fingers a bit.

"W-well…I…I was just…I mean, ummm…" How can she be THAT honest with the one she truly looks up to the most? Every time she stands in front of her, she's all nervous and feels like her words are not coming out right.

"Mirai-chan…I'm asking you as your friend…your upperclassman." Haruka walks a few more steps toward the petite girl, however Mirai starts to back away a few steps just from how Haruka is towering over her. "Mirai-chan!"

"S-sorry, but…it's….it's kind of…private…you know…?" She mentally hits herself. That answer is definitely going to set Haruka off. She's her own teammate. Teammates trust each other. They don't hold secrets from one another.

"Private huh?" Haruka frowns.

Mirai backs away some more until she bumps into the wall. "N-no! That's not what I said…honestly! I mean, I had fun with you and the rest of the team, but…EEP!"

SLAM!

Haruka's hand slams against the wall next to Mirai while leaning closer to her. To the petite girl, she feels that she's encountered a giant due to her small size.

"H-Haruka…sama…" The petite girl is shaking in fear.

"I want to know what that privacy thing of yours is about~" Haruka grins.

"Y-you really want to know?"

"Of course. Or else I'll…" The honey blonde's other hand starts to explore Mirai's thigh and then upwards to flip her skirt, showing off her white bear panties. "Do this~ to you~!"

"Hyah!" Mirai quickly put her hands on her blue skirt, shutting her eye tightly. "Don't do that. you perv!"

"Then, will you tell me now~?"

Mirai turns her head away, avoiding eye contact. Haruka just grins and leans in closer to tip her chin to her level.

"I think I know what's going on~"

"Y-you do?"

"Of course~! You're always getting red in the face whenever you're around me, not anyone else." She leans closer. "Clearly, you must be feeling something towards me, riiiiight~?"

Mirai blushes and avoids eye contact once again. "H-Haruka-sama…"

"Come on, just tell me~. Or else I'll do some more to you that you wouldn't like~"

"N-no way!" Mirai pushes her away and heads for the door, only to find it locked. "Haruka-sama! It's locked!"

"Of course it is~! I'm the one who locked it~!"

"WHAT!?"

The mad scientist casually walks toward her and slams her hand onto the wall again, pinning the petite girl in place.

"Now are you going to be honest with me or do I have to force it out of you~?" Haruka starts to use her hand to trace her finger against Mirai's flat chest, down towards her tummy and then toward her bare thigh. She then leans in to kiss the side of the petite girl's neck, give a lick or two and nibble on her earlobe.

"Hyah!" Mirai gives a gasp of surprise and tries to push her away, but her arms feel weak due to Haruka's touch. "Please…please Haruka-sama…!"

"Mmm…chu…haaah~" Haruka pulls away and keeps on playing around with Mirai's small body, gently and carefully. "I'm not stopping until you talk~. Until then, you'll just have to deal with me touching you like this~!" She plays with Mirai's small breasts by poking them a little, groping them shortly after.

"Nnn…f-fine! Fine, I'll tell you! Just don't go any further, please!" Mirai begs.

"And the answer is~?" Haruka trails off as she stops for a split second to look at Mirai's garnet eye.

"I….I love you…Haruka-sama…" Mirai finally admits. "I have loved you ever since I joined the team! I've always looked up to you…more than anyone else! You're like a big sister to me! But now it's more than that!" A tear falls from the petite girl's eye. "But I was afraid to tell you because…because…you only play with other girls out of desire…including me. It's not….love."

"Not love?" Haruka frowns for a bit at those words and tips her chin to her level. "I don't understand what you're talking about…but you're wrong."

"Wh-wha-mmph!" Before she can finish, her lips are already connected with Haruka's. Then, shortly after, the kiss deepens, making their tongues caress each other inside each other's mouths. "Mmmm..mmm…chu…Haruka-sama…haaah…mmmm…"

"Mirai-chan…chu…I feel the same way about you~" Haruka says, pulling away slightly, breathing in the petite girl's air. "Don't think this is play. My true desire…is to be with you always." She then embraces Mirai and pulls her close to her bosom, making her gasp in surprise.

"How…can I be so sure?" Mirai asks, feeling a bit more relaxed now that she's in Haruka's arms.

"It's okay," Haruka strokes her kouhai's hair gently, closing her eyes. "I've done more to you than anyone else. And it may look like I was having fun, but in reality, it's also out of love. I wanted to touch your small body many times. I've wanted to kiss you for real. I dreamed of it…day-dreamed even…to finally have you in my arms."

Mirai feels like crying right now. Her body slightly shakes as she tries to hold it in, but endless tears fall from her eyes, including under her eye patch. Haruka pulls away to notice and gently wipes them away with her thumb while caressing her cheek.

"Please don't cry," she says, softly. "What I said is true. I love you, Mirai-chan. Would you please go out with me?"

Mirai sniffles and wipes the rest with her forearm. "Haruka-sama…do you know how happy…th-that makes me?"

Haruka smiles and embraces the petite girl once again, with Mirai returning it.

 ****That Night****

While everyone is sound asleep, Haruka looks down at her new girlfriend, who is sleeping peacefully against her bosom. The honey-blonde giggles and brushes away a few strands of hair to kiss her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Mirai-chan~" she whispers. "I love you…~"

 **A/N: This may look like the end, though I wanted it to be, but…I also want it to keep going. Cause most stories like this end in confession, and that's fine. Though, sometimes, stories can keep on going with the couple dating. So…ummm…yeah.**

 **Long and detailed reviews please!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	3. Big or Small

**Chapter 3**

 **Big or Small**

"Ugh…look at me," Mirai looks in the mirror in the bathroom, putting her hands on her flat chest. "I've been living like this my whole life and no matter how much I do, it's still not happening." She's tried everything to make her chest grow even a little bit, but now the effort she's put in is somewhat pointless. She doesn't even try to ask Haruka for anything anymore since she's done it before and everything went wrong. Since then, Mirai decided to do it all on her own by hand. She's watched videos, read books and tried look it up online while in a manga cafe (all while using the coupon Murasaki gave her a few days ago).

She lets out a small sigh and washes her hands. Thinking that it's pretty much a failure she decides to not even try anymore. She groans and steps out of the bathroom where she jumps at Haruka by the door already.

"H-Haruka-sama!" she squeaks. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking to see if you're okay," Haruka says. "You've been in there for a long time."

Mirai nods quickly. "Y-yeah. I'm doing fine."

"You sure?"

"Mm-hmm! Of course! Now if you'll excuse me!"

Mirai runs past Haruka with the honey blonde reaching her hand out to call for her, but just stays put. Something's up. Mirai's not acting like herself today and Haruka knows it. Since they became a couple a few days ago, Haruka just wants to help her out the best she could. She WILL get to the bottom of this.

 ****Later****

Mirai walks downtown just to be alone for a bit. She can't tell anyone about her problems with her flat chest anymore because all that would do is cause some shenanigans and she doesn't want that. She'll just have to stick with what she has for the rest of her life. She stops and lets out a huff.

"What's wrong with me?" she says to herself while leaning against the wall. She looks around and sees big breasts left and right. Some itty bitty ones here and there, but not totally flat as her. "I'm trying to do what I wish for the most, but maybe something's telling me to give it all up." She looks down at her own flat chest. "I don't want to be made fun of like back then. But I really want to change my image so they won't laugh anymore. What do I do?"

She lets out another sigh and pushes herself off the wall to keep on walking. Probably best to stay out here for just a bit longer to calm herself before returning to the hideout. Her friends are probably worried, including her girlfriend, Haruka. She doesn't know what to say to them honestly, other than telling them she needed fresh air, which is understandable. But clearly, hiding this stressful feeling forever isn't going to help her situation at all. She herself knows it.

"What am I going to tell Haruka-sama?" she says to herself again.

 ****That Night****

Homura brought in some food enough for all of them to eat since she went shopping earlier. She has enough money anyways from those jobs she's doing. They cook the food right away and dig in. However, Mirai is fiddling with her food with her fork, just staring at her meat and vegetables. Haruka takes notice and taps her kouhai and girlfriend on the shoulder.

"Your food's going to get cold," Haruka says.

This snaps her out of her thoughts. "O-oh! Sorry, Haruka-sama!"

"Is something the matter?" the honey blonde asks.

"No, I'm fine!" Mirai gives her best smile. "It's totally fine!"

"You don't look like you're fine," Yomi says as she chews on her bean sprouts.

"Something happen that made you stressed out?" Hikage asks.

"No," Mirai answers. "I said everything's fine. Don't worry about it." She then digs into her food, chewing on the meat. "Mmm~! Delicious!"

Everyone else just shrugs it off, except for Haruka. Now she definitely knows something's up. Mirai is just trying to hide it. She will have to give her a piece of her mind right after dinner.

 ****Later****

Mirai is inside Haruka's room due to being called in here. The petite girl doesn't know why, but she can tell that it's something serious. She waits for Haruka to come in as she sits on the bed, kicking her legs back and forth. And then, the door opens and Haruka steps inside, closing the door behind her.

"Mirai-chan," she says.

"Oh, hey, Haruka-sama."

The honey blonde walks up her petite girlfriend. "Now then, there's a reason I called you in here."

"Which is?" Mirai tilts her head in confusion.

Haruka leans toward her. "What's going on? You've been acting very strangely today. Do you want to tell me what it is?"

"N-no. It's very….very personal…." Mirai turns her head away.

Haruka frowns. "Going back there again?"

"I'm serious!" Mirai shouts. "This is very personal that even I can't tell you!"

The honey blonde grits her teeth, seeing that talking is not getting them anywhere. In an instant, she puts her hands on Mirai's shoulders and pushes her down on the bed with Mirai's legs dangling over the edge. Haruka pins her wrists so the petite girl cannot go anywhere.

"H-Haruka…sama?" Mirai's voice is shaking.

The honey blonde girl just stares at the petite one with a serious face. Then, as if possessed, she leans in to kiss Mirai on the lips. The dark haired girl's garnet eye widens at the surprise kiss. She tries to resist it, but it's no use. Haruka's grip is too strong. But that's not all. Haruka's hands go right to Mirai's flat chest.

"Hah!" Mirai squeaks. "Wh-what are you doing…ahh!"

"It's your chest isn't it?" Haruka says as she gives it a good, but gentle grope. "You've been worried about your chest, right?"

"Ahhh…h-how did you know…Haruka-sama!?"

"You've been looking down at it numerous times," Haruka answers. "I can definitely tell that you still want it to grow. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I don't want anything silly going on like last time!" Mirai says. "So I decided to do everything on my own. But nothing seemed to work!"

"You do realize that I don't care about that," Haruka says as she leans in to kiss the side of her neck, and then give it a few licks or two. "Or are you just so obsessed about it that you're forgetting who's there for you all along?"

"Hyaaaah!" Mirai jerks her head back. The feeling of Haruka's tongue is just too good. "I-I'm sorry, Haruka-sama!"

"Didn't I tell you before?" Haruka goes in to trace her finger from her flat chest to her tummy and down toward her exposed thigh. "I love you just the way you are. A team never keeps secrets from each other. If you have a problem, just go straight to me. I'll help you the best I can."

Mirai shakes her head and avoids eye contact. "H-how can I be so sure? It might be another strange potion or something."

"Cause I'm your girlfriend now," Haruka says. "And things are going to be different." She lies next to her petite girlfriend and embraces her gently. "Mirai-chan…darling…please give me a chance. I may treat you like my plaything every once in a while, but from now on, I guaranteed the support I give you will be 100%. Because I love you."

Mirai's face is on Haruka's bosom for a couple minutes, but it's such a good feeling to rest her head on. She allows herself to rest on it and close her eye. "D-do you really think…my flat chest isn't a problem?"

Haruka pulls away, gives a reassuring smile and caresses her small girlfriend's cheek. "Of course not. Honestly, it wouldn't be YOU. The small and cute Mirai-chan is the Mira-chan I know and love. You don't have to change your image just because people have judged you before. That's THEIR problem, not yours. All that matters that you be yourself."

Mirai feels like crying. Having been given that said advice is probably the best thing she could give. She's been so hung up on changing her image that she didn't think about who has been by her side all along. Who's always there for her to support her. And that's why she looked up to Haruka. She always has. Like a big sister and now girlfriend.

"Thank you…Haruka-sama…" Mirai says softly, hugging her elder. "I got so carried away, I…"

Haruka shakes her head and briefly kisses her on the lips. "I'm glad you understand, Mirai-chan. From now on, no holding secrets from me. Got it?"

Mirai smiles and wipes her tears with her forearm. "I promise~"

The two intertwine hands and lean in to give each other a full on passionate kiss.


	4. You'll Never Know

**Chapter 4**

 **You'll Never Know**

Mirai is in a panic. She's looking for those panties that she just left in the laundry basket, but they are now gone. She asked each of her teammates, but they told her that they haven't seen them. After all, Mirai was the one who did the laundry earlier. She has a couple pairs already, but she must have about 6 in total. She bought some extras, too, but they were all gone as well. She sighs heavily, thinking that there's a certain someone who could've done this. The petite girl stomps over towards Haruka's room and pounds on the door. A few seconds later, the door opens and a giggle from the honey-blonde greets her.

"Oh, Mirai-chan~" she says. "What a nice surprise~"

"Show me," Mirai demands, putting her hands on her hips. "Show me or I'm going in there myself."

"Show you…what~?" Haruka plays innocent, putting her hands behind her back. "I don't know what you're talking about~"

"The panties, you idiot!" Mirai shouts. "You have them, right? I asked everyone else and they told me they don't have them. So hand them over so we can move on!" She holds out her hand.

Haruka only giggles, petting her little girlfriend like a puppy. "Okay, you win~" She goes over and pulls out 4 other panties and hands them to her.

"Thank goodness! Say…you didn't…by any chance…do anything to them, did you?" Mirai raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Nope~!" Haruka replies. "No potion, nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Mirai takes a whiff of her panties to see if they smelled anything funny. She knows this because her potions always contain a weird scent. At least to Mirai anyways. Some of her potions that she concocted don't have any scent, making it very well hidden. And that makes her even more suspicious.

Haruka nods. "Positive. Like I said, you don't have to worry about a thing~"

Mirai glances at the panties and then up at her senior. "Okay. Thanks for being honest. I'll be going now."

"See ya~" Haruka waves as Mirai leaves and she closes the door.

She covers her mouth to stifle an evil giggle and turns around. "She'll never know that I'm not COMPLETELY honest. She should know I can't be trusted~" She opens her drawer that are filled with Mirai's panties from the week before. Mirai thought she lost them when she was drying them outside before, so she bought new ones. She takes one of them and takes a whiff. "Haaaaah~! The perfect scent of my beloved~! So good!"

So she rests on the bed with Mirai's panties at her side, close to her chest and takes a whiff every now and then. Mirai will never know Haruka's secret of keeping her beloved panties since she's good at hiding it. She knows she said to never keep any secrets from each other, but…it's not too bad to be partially honest with her.

"I love you…Mirai-chan~"


End file.
